Falling for you
by fanficgirl85
Summary: After Tadashi and Hikari go out he just can not stop thinking about her. The problem is both of them have rivals for each others love Can Tadashi win against Kei? can Hikari endure Akiras wicked plans? Will he confess? will she accept and return his feelings? How will the others react? Find out in this story! read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tadashi's POV

It was a warm and sunny day I sat there thinking about the wonderful life changing event that occurred last week. My date with Hikari, I still cannot believe that we had almost kissed; I think that I might have fallen for her. There is only one problem she is 'Kei's girl', well their not dating but he loves her and acts like they are. My chain of thoughts were broken when I heard a squeal, dumb girls I thought until I looked up and saw it was my Hikari who had squealed I guess it is okay then.

I looked back when I heard Hikari say "Tadashi help me" I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart when I saw her 'problem' Kei had picked her up bridal style so without thinking I grabbed her from him and ran down the stairs. So much for being 'the hero' I tripped and fell but luckily Kei had rescued Hikari so she was safe at least.

I closed my eyes but when I opened them I looked up to see a beautiful and very worried Hikari, she was 1 INCH away from MY face. I was in pure heavenly bliss until the fucked up stalker thing AKA Akira and pushed my love away.

I don't hate Akira but I just don't want her to love me as in Love-Love it is annoying and not to mention uncalled for. She comes out of nowhere and ruins my love life. To my dismay Akira could not help but say "oh my love Tadashi I love you be mine don't leave me" while shaking me up hard.

My only response was "what the fuck you whore I hate you life spoiler" before I stormed off and ran to my secret forest hideaway. I sat there getting bored it had already been 10 minutes until I felt an arm around. "Fuck Akira leave me alone I love another and you're getting in the way, Hikari and me were so close having a moment whenever I make a move either you or Kei interfere. If that is not enough I feel Kei is going to confess soon... oh never mind"

I turned around and what shocked me was it was actually Hikari "what but I'm not Akira...wait you love...Kei confess...to me...but Akira...you don't love...me and you...I..." Hikari pieced together. "Oh I am sorry making stuff confusing you love Kei, he loves you so go out" I said, my aura darkening.

"Tadashi I...I...I have made my decision...

Hey guys so what do you think do you like it please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Noones POV

"tadashi, well you are pretty nice so I guess so, being your girlfriend will be fun" Hikari exclaimed.

"really Hikari...for real! Yes I love you so much baby!" Tadashi fist pumped.

"umm what about Akira, I thought you loved her?"

"nah shes just a ceepy pedo shit, I only hang with her for her food!" Tadashi explained.

"OMFG TADASHI KUUUNNN MY BELOVED ONE I LOVE YOU HIKARI STAAAYYYY AWAYYY" akira yelled throwing a pot at him.

"lets go to my hideaway (a/n the place where tadashi took hikari on their first date)" Tadashi yelled grabbing Hikari and running.

Kei's POV

"omfg he stole my girl" I yelled, my aura darkening.

"well 'your girl' stole MY GUY!" akira whailed

"I know what to do we must break them apart..." I thought aloud

"yes we shall do that. Well tadashis weakness is food we could use that against him"

"yeah you have a point... I wont loose to anyone especially tadashi!" I seethed

With tadashi and hikari

Me and akira were in the bushes spying on them...they were sitting on the park bench eating icecream, if it wasn't my hikari I would have said they look cute.

"t takishima? What are you doing here?" hikari questioned spotting me in the bush

"ummm" akira and I stuttered

"oh I know! Kei kun and akira are dating" tadashi lied,

Crap that bastard, now hikari would not become mine so easily dammit, but I have to go along with the lie. I cant tell her were spying on her!" I sighed.

A/N hey people sorry about no updating,,, holidays are coming up so that means more writing! YAY...i am writing a new story called Hikari the Whore,,, which is about Hikari making new friends who are a little sluttish hehe! 3 thankyou clock-san you inspired me to continue! Oh and sorry I know this chappys really bad.. sorry guys L


End file.
